hogswilds_bonfirefandomcom-20200215-history
Macros vs Scrolls
What are Macros? Macros are a type of item that hold a batch of commands that can be executed using logical operators (conditionals) much like those found in dialogues. Their structure and format is the same, only that macros are executed without displaying any dialogue. These can be created in-game by typing sedit into the command console. A conditional is a simple check made on specific data that the game and the characters provide. For example, a common conditional would be to check if the player has completed a quest, has a specific item on their inventory, or is of a specific height. Macros can be used to do complex tasks and even craft custom character AI (artificial intelligenge), when properly combined with timed execution commands, such as timedmacro and macroexec. Macros save to .ror files and have a readable json structure (non encrypted) and are stored in Mods/RawDialogues in the game's Appdata folder. Macros can be shared freely among players to add a specially prepared action(s) to NPCs that normally only follow what was given to them by default. For example, you could create a macro, inject it into Celik that teleports him to the Beach scene with a pirate getup and is much beefier and a massively increased cock, that is fapping. It all depends on how the macro is written.The genie virus macro that Hogswild developed which when injected into an NPC, corrupts them, makes them huge and makes them go search for uncorrupted orcs to jerk off on and infect. See Macros for more details. What are Scrolls? Scrolls are very similar to macros, with the main difference being that they cannot do conditional operations. They save into the character's inventory in the form of a scroll item, that can be casted by right clicking on it. A simple example would be a save scroll that calls the save function and the orccallback function to trigger galaxyParticles to give the action more flair. Scrolls are created with the recstart and recstop commands. The scroll is created in the inventory of the current target of the console. WARNING: If the target is not the player, the scroll exists only in the memory of the NPC of the current orc file. It does not actually add it to a .bab files inventory. See Scrolls for more details 'What is LUA and how does that work?' Lua is a programming language that is supported by the game. It allows for much more complex logic to take place. Lua scripts can be incorporated into macros. See Lua scripting for more details Why to use one over the other? Macros can be freely shared among players as a file that just needs to be dropped in the proper folder. They still need to be injected and then executed via the command line to have any effect. Scrolls however can be included in an .orc or .bab inventory as something to use. The recipe of a scroll can be shared but it would need to be recreated. Macros add behavior to NPCs, Scrolls do sequential commands for both player and NPCs.